Género de Terror
by dientesblancos
Summary: A Hunter le gustan las películas de Terror. (Sebastian/Hunter)


A Sebastian nunca le pareció extraño que Hunter fuese fanático de las películas de terror. Cuando recién lo conocía, y el muchacho le robó el comando de los Warblers con su manipuladora personalidad de colegio militar, creyó que ese gusto era solo una manifestación de su "sadismo" hacia las demás personas.

Pero luego de las cruentas peleas por poder, algunas de ellas acabando en sexo-odio, Sebastian se dio cuenta que cuando Hunter dijo "no soy ni remotamente bi-curioso", no se refería a que era _heterosexual_. Y de una manera _cliché_ se enamoraron, porque Sebastian aparentemente tiene un fetiche por las personas con las que pelea casi como respirar.

Así, Sebastian se dio cuenta que Hunter no era nada _sádico_, era un tipo común, y cuando estaban solos, y no se encontraban compitiendo por algo (porque en esos momentos salía la BESTIA), era un sujeto sorpresivamente gentil, un novio atento, incluso dulce si lo atrapabas en un día de buen humor.

Por eso, hoy en día le sorprendía un poco cuando, al entrar al dormitorio de Hunter en Dalton, se topara con un gran poster de una película de los 80s llamada _Motel Hell_. En dicho poster aparecían personas enterradas en la tierra, solo sus cabezas sobresaliendo como plantaciones de ellas, con las bocas abiertas, como gritando desesperados. Detrás de las cabezas había unos granjeros tranquilos, seguro las personas que los habían colocado allí.

Sebastian tragaba saliva cada vez que lo veía, y no quería para NADA preguntar el argumento de la película.

No es que Sebastian odiara las películas de terror, pero no eran "su taza de té". No era para nada un cinéfilo, pero disfrutaba de las películas taquilleras que a todos nos gustaban. Fue varias veces con Hunter al cine, vieron _Iron Man 3_, e incluso _Frozen_ por más que la mitad del público que los acompañaba eran niñitas pequeñas. Y a Hunter le divertían aquellas películas, era un sujeto de gustos abiertos…pero sin embargo, nunca volvía del cine con aquel brillo de satisfacción en los ojos, como cuando Sebastian se lo encontraba después de ver un clásico japonés del terror.

Nunca vieron una película de terror juntos, Hunter no ofrecía, porque estaba seguro que a Sebastian no le gustaban, y no quería hacerlo pasar un mal rato (Hunter en verdad no era un tipo sádico, _al menos no con su novio_). Sebastian, por su parte, se moría de ganas por saber el_ secreto _de porque Hunter disfrutaba tanto de esos films, pero no se animaba, no con las cabezas bajo tierra mirándolo desde aquel poster, y quizás por miedo a descubrir que Hunter por ahí era alguna clase de ser retorcido que disfrutaba el despellejamiento humano. _No es que eso fuese malo_, Sebastian lo aceptaría si fuese así, pero la idea aún así lo perturbaba.

Pero un día se animo.

Estaban besándose en la cama de Sebastian, y este se colocó encima suyo, y lo miro a los ojos. Hunter estaba seguro que su novio, conociéndolo, estaría por decirle "quítate la ropa, que quiero tener sexo", pero en cambio Sebastian le dijo "¿Vemos una peli de terror?". Eso pareció excitarlo aún más.

Un rato más tarde (tras resolver unos "_asuntos"_), se encontraban en el cuarto de Hunter, colocando uno de los favoritos del susodicho en su MacBook.  
La película era Suspiria, de un director italiano llamado Dario Argento. A Sebastian le resulto bastante interesante, había luces de colores locas y las escenas de asesinato eran bastante entretenidas… incluso artísticas (_quizás_, Sebastian no sabía mucho de esas cosas).

Pero luego Sebastian volteo a ver la cara de Hunter, sentada a su lado, y tras ello no pudo volver a concentrarse en la película. Hunter de verdad estaba inmerso… la boca medio abierta, los ojos grandes y emocionados. Seguro ya había visto esta película otras 500 veces, pero aún así ponía cara de dolor y se tapaba la boca en las escenas más cruentas. De vez en cuando hacía comentarios para sí mismo en voz baja, cosas de cinematografía o de narración como "ah! aquí uso eso…" o "esto se parece a…" … y a Sebastian no le interesaban esas cosas en absoluto, pero ver a Hunter Clarington, el frío y calculador líder de los Warblers, tan absorto en algo que de verdad le gustaba… le provocaba una sensación bastante agradable en el pecho.

Hunter estaba demasiado metido en su catarsis, que no se dio cuenta que llegado el clímax de la película, Sebastian se encontraba bajándole la bragueta, y agachándose entre sus piernas para darle el mejor sexo oral que le habían dado en la tierra.

Hunter abrió grandes los ojos, y volteo a ver como su novio se metía en la boca la punta de su erección.

- ¡¿Sebastian, qué estás haciendo?! - Exclamó. Mientras tanto, en la película algún personaje gritaba con terror.

Sebastian se separo unos segundos para decir: "Sigue mirando la película".

Y eso hizo Hunter, sin discutir aquella orden, mientras Sebastian realizaba sus magias, y él observaba como culminaba lo que él consideraba una obra de arte.

Al final, a Sebastian no le importo la verdadera razón de porque a Hunter le gustaban las películas de terror. Tampoco importaba que aparentemente este _acababa_ más rápido si se encontraba viendo una. Hunter tampoco nunca indago de porque aparentemente a Sebastian le excitaba verlo mientras veía esas películas, y no podía quitarle las manos de encima cuando se recostaban a ver una.

Para Sebastian lo importante ahora era decidir que película eligiría para obligar a Hunter a verla juntos.


End file.
